1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a packaging apparatus for deposition masks.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device generates an image as light emission occurs due to recombination of holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer. The organic light-emitting display device has a stack structure in which the emission layer is interposed between the anode and the cathode. However, light emission achieved by using this structure has low efficiency, and thus, a structure including an emission layer between the anode and cathode, and an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, or a hole injection layer selectively added on the emission layer has been proposed.
The electrodes (anode and cathode) and the intermediate (emission) layer of the organic light-emitting display device may be formed by various methods, one of which is a deposition method. In this case, a deposition mask having the same pattern as a thin-film pattern to be formed on a substrate is aligned on the substrate, and a thin film having a desired pattern is formed by depositing an original material of the thin film on the substrate through the deposition mask.
Information disclosed in this Background section had been already known to the inventors before achieving the present inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present inventive concept. Therefore, this information may not include the prior art that had been already known to the public in this country.